Pause
by slytherinbiatch
Summary: Harry has a rant, and a deal. Voldemort's just along for the ride. oneshot


**Okay real quick bold means it's a direct quote from the book, this is happening just after Voldemort calls his followers and Wormtail cuts Harry down from the tombstone.**

"**You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.**

"Pause, there is something I need to clear up."

"What could you possibly need cleared up right now?"

"You came after me because of the partial prophecy that Potion Master Shape overheard, correct?"

"How did you know about that, it is impossible that Dumbledore told you. He would never tell a child about such things."

"He left Malone in his office on the first week of school, I saw his pensive got curious and looked in. There was a meeting room with Dumbledore and Trelawney conducting an interview. I overheard the prophecy in full. -_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not …. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies -_It sounds pretty stupid to me, I don't really see the point in us trying to kill each other, after all the prophecy doesn't say that I have to kill you just that I have the power to, whatever that means. I don't want to fight you, I never have. I would like to propose a truce. You see, there's very few people in the world I actually care about. Two to be exact, and neither of them currently live in England, and neither will I after this year. I'm leaving, moving to another continent. I've been playing the people here waiting for the right time to leave ever since first year when I decided to play the perfect little savior for them. My so called friends are fickle, bigoted idiots that are unworthy of any real attention and would undoubtedly leave me if they knew about even half of the stuff I've studied. I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I knew that it wouldn't go over well with either the light or the dark from what I had figured out reading about the wizarding world, I was expected to go into Gryffindor and be a golden boy. So I played golden boy. I actually wonder, if I had decided to go into Slytherin if I would be leaving now, I might have made friends worth keeping. Oh well. Then there's Dumbledore who has been to manipulating my life since before I was born, and not in a helpful way either. You know he placed me with a family of muggle who hated magic, my parents, and me the night after I supposedly defeated you in order to 'keep me safe behind the blood wards'. And that's not even the best part there was a subtle spell woven into the wards to make sure I was abused. If big sis hadn't found me I doubt I would be alive right now, their abuse was rather extreme, I don't think Dumbledore calculated in the existing hate when adding that particular spell to the blood wards. Then there's Lupin, the supposed great friend of my parents never tried to find me. Actually, last year the idiot forgot to take his wolfsbane and almost killed me. Best of all the man who was supposed to care for and raise me, my godfather, yeah he left me with a half giant in order to chase after a traitor instead of taking care of me like he promised, he got himself thrown into Azkaban. So, in summary have at it I really couldn't care less what you do to this pathetic country, and the people in it. I'm not going to fight you and I'm not going to be their bloody scapegoat slash child hero. I propose that we both make an unbreakable vow, me to never return to England after I leave this summer and to never attempt to kill you, and you to swear that neither you nor your Death Eaters will ever harm the two people I consider family, or me. Deal?"

"Who are these two people, and why are they so important to you?"

"One of them is the woman who saved me from the muggles that Dumbledore tried to force me to live with, she is a witch and practically my big sister. Arissana Montague, she is actually a pureblood Lady. The other is her research assistant and a man who is like a brother to me, Jason Derulo, his grandmother was a muggleborn, but everyone else in his family tree was a pureblood. They are both currently in South America. Ari is the one who rescued me from the Dursley's when I was five. She and Jason raised me."

"Arissana Montague, I've heard of her, she's a brilliant Potion Mistress would probably put Severus to shame. Hmmm. I agree so long as we add a clause that if your 'family' attempts to kill, or otherwise harm me I can retaliate."

"Agreed."

"Lucius will do the binding."

"Agreed."

"I, Lord Voldemort swear to never kill or harm Harry James Potter, Arissana Montague, or Jason Derulo. Furthermore I swear that none of my followers will harm them by my order be it direct or indirect. On my magic so mote it be."

"I, Harry James Potter swear to never return to England after I leave this summer unless invited back by Lord Voldemort, and to never attempt to kill Lord Voldemort. On my magic so mote it be."

"Good, the cup should act as a portkey back to Hogwarts. Goodbye Harry Potter, perhaps we'll see each other again someday in a more favorable situation."

"Perhaps so, goodbye Tom."


End file.
